Fan-made Elements
In the Devil Beater universe, most characters are aligned with one of eight different elements. An element represents different values and manifests in different forms. Each element possesses its own statistics and influences over combat; though two characters may have similar skills though they both manifest it in a different manner. A character's element is usually a reflection of their personality, motives and morality. The higher tiers are more benevolent while lower tiers elements tend to be self-directed, but nonetheless are all tasked with equally important responsibilities to keep their team intact and balanced. The fans of Devil Beater have created some of their own elements too, and this page will showcase the very elements that were created by them. This page is a work in progress. None of these elements are canonical in the Devil Beater universe in any way. Lunare (Moon) No picture as of now. Lunare/Moon is the element represented by the navy-blue suits and grey undershirts. The females wear skirts. It is associated with calmness, comfortableness, and modesty. This is more like the opposite of the Helios element, which is considered erratic and and may even be unstable. Lunare users excel in support, even more so than Stratus users. However, their attacks are either usually slow, weak, or require a charge in order for it to activate. Lunare users are always calm, controlled, and comfortable with their surroundings, but they can also be extremely lazy and tend to roam off like wanderers on their own, which is why they are known to be alone often. The word "Lunare" is an Italian word and can either mean "Lunar" or "Moon". Associated values are: comfortable, controlled, modesty, being relaxed, independent, and calmness. The creator of this element is AlexiosZ. The original blog page for the element. '' ''Known Users: * Silens Vessisade * Meteo * Jericho The Lawmaker * Luna Asira * Celestia Zulmat * Mora Nox * Kyra Schemer Radialem (Nuclear) It's all here Radialem/Nuclear is an element that doesn't have a suit just yet. This element is associated with impulse, strength, emotion, and expressiveness. This is NOT a copy of the Helios element, as Helios is considered random and unpredictable. Radialem users are somewhat of glass cannons, but they're not Agni users. They have low damage on single attacks and deal large amounts of damage over time. That means a character can do 100 damage on certain ability, but 5 seconds later, that damage will be over 600. They can also have medium damage and medium HP, still keeping medium to large amounts of damage over time. They can also do massive damage over 1 or 2 seconds with large cooldowns. Radialem users are usually lacking most ethical values or are driven crazy, as a large amount of individuals have had a major bad experience in some point of their life. The word "Radialem" is a Latin translation of "Radiation". Associated values are: impulsiveness, expressiveness, emotional, strength, unethical behavior, craziness, and persistence. Known Users: '' * Polonium Curie * Canon Head * Radia Nuklearna * Chernobyl Madhat Thicket (Nature) It's all here I'm only putting this here because I don't want this element to get lost just yet because it's a good concept but i still need to do some shit so i'll get back to this (also technically theres not enough ocs with this element for this to be on this page) ''Known Users: * Corth Bondo * Solim Terpetra Neuling (???) No picture as of now. It's all here, along with a list of users. (try checking the N-force category too) will update this when i have time